


The last cup of tea

by wingsofaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kind of spoiler for recent chapters, M/M, pretty tame tho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Levi accarezzò con la punta delle dita il bordo della tazza prima di afferrarla saldamente e portarsela alle labbra. La ceramica era tiepida contro le sue labbra e Levi assaporò il tè, il gusto forte, intenso, lievemente aromatizzato.
Erwin, dietro di lui, fece lo stesso con la pelle della sua nuca.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la maritombola7 @ maridichallenge con prompt 20. Calma.

Il ticchettio dell'orologio era quasi un rumore confortante - i secondi, scanditi con precisione meticolosa, scorrevano lenti come miele ed ogni respiro aveva il tempo di riempire i polmoni e svuotarsi nell'aria circostante.

Levi accarezzò con la punta delle dita il bordo della tazza prima di afferrarla saldamente e portarsela alle labbra. La ceramica era tiepida contro le sue labbra e Levi assaporò il tè, il gusto forte, intenso, lievemente aromatizzato.

Erwin, dietro di lui, fece lo stesso con la pelle della sua nuca; gli lasciò una scia di baci sul collo, lentamente, meticolosamente, la mano posata sulla sua spalla mentre lo assaporava e trascinava la lingua lungo il contorno della sua gola, fino al suo orecchio.

Levi posò la tazza sulla superficie di legno del tavolo e sollevò la mano fino a posarla tra i capelli di Erwin, carezzandoli, infilando le dita tra i ciuffi biondi mentre la bocca di Erwin scendeva e trovava la sua.

Con la punta della lingua leccò via una goccia di tè e sorrise - un sorriso morbido, stanco, grato - e Levi sentì qualcosa di scuro, pesante e pericoloso alla base del suo stomaco, una voce così forte che riusciva a farla tacere solo premendo con forza le sue labbra su quelle di Erwin, ancora e ancora, mischiando il suo sapore con quello altrettanto intenso del tè.

Quando si separarono per prendere aria, Levi prese la mano di Erwin e lo trascinò ancora più vicino.

Uniti fino all'ultimo spasimo, perdevano se stessi per ritrovarsi.

Quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte che avrebbero passato insieme.


End file.
